One Night To Another
by jackiechica
Summary: The arrival of Angie Summers and Alex Wagner at Xavier Institute brings about a meeting of old friends, who have some catching up to do. Who was the new girl, and why did she act so shy and strange? Have Babelfish ready, I like using other languages.
1. Chapter 1: The New Generation

            Jackie:  Yeah, I've never written an X-Men:  Evolution story.  In fact, I've only seen, meh…10 episodes…But, as my history goes, I've already fallen in love with one of the characters.

            Agent Blorange:  I wish you would stop doing that.

            Draco-muse:  *Gulp* Should I feel threatened?

            Takeru-muse:  HAH!  Now you know how it feels!

            Jackie:  Well, he's not a muse…well, not yet at least.

            Draco-muse:  *Whew*.

            Jackie:  Anyways, this is a sample chapter.  If people like it, I'll probably write more on it.  If not, after 30 days, bye bye!

            Takeru-muse:  That means, if you want more, R&R!

            Jackie:  Enjoy, and oh yeah, THIS IS NOT KURTTY!  Kitty doesn't deserve our fuzzy blue elf.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Angeline Summers walked nervously through the halls of Xavier Academy.  Even though both her parents attended the school for mutants, Angie wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving everything she knew to develop her "powers". 

            _Yeah, some powers.  I can create mirages.  I can't even see them myself!_

            Angie had the power to influence what other people saw, a possible combination of her parent's powers.  She turned around to see her father Scott and mother Jean wave and drive away, leaving her stranded in unfamiliar territory.

            "Hi!"

            "AAH!"

            From out of nowhere, a boy had appeared behind her, a silly grin plastered on his face.  But what had frightened Angie was the fact that his face was a bright shade of blue.  "Where'd you come from?"

            He slid around the ceiling support and grinned back at her.  "From Fredericksburg, Texas, you?"

            "Um, I'm from Bayville…"  She couldn't help but feel like she knew this boy from somewhere, even though she was CERTAIN she'd never met anyone with blue skin.  "What's your name?"

            The boy jumped up on the banister, perching like a mountain lion.  "Alexander Johann Wagner.  But Professor Xavier calls me Nightshade.  How about you?"

            Angie straightened up, determined to act more mature than him.  "Angeline Elizabeth Summers…but everyone here calls me Mirage.  How'd you end up here?"

            Alex smiled, then disappeared before Angie's eyes.  She spun and looked around, remembering her dad's friend Kurt who could teleport, when a tap on her shoulder made her jump.  Turning, she found Alex, grinning like an idiot and finding it hard not to laugh.  "Zat's how.  And you?"

            Angie smirked, and concentrated.  Alex stared at her, until he saw one of his father's old friends walking up behind her.  He bolted when the man with the red sunglasses began to take them off.  He'd heard enough about what happened when…

            He was startled to hear Angie's laughter, and realized that the man had never really been there.  "So zat's vy zey call you Mirage."

            "Yeah, how'd you get your name?"  Angie questioned, leaning back against the banister that minutes before held the little blue trickster.

            "Bose of my parents have "Night" in zer names.  Nightshade fit."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Meanwhile, in a café somewhere in Bayville, Scott and Jean Summers were sipping coffee when an unexpected visitor popped up…right in Scott's lap.

            "KURT!  What are you doing here?"

            "Oops…sorry Cyke, I'm out of practice."

            Kurt climbed off of Scott's lap and brushed himself off as he slid into the seat next to Jean.  "First day of Mutant High for my little von…how about you guys?"

            "Same…"  Jean said, curious.  "You have a kid?"

            "Two, actually.  Sari's only four, though, so she von't be here for quite some time…I guess ve really lost track of each other, didn't ve?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2: Amandine Elizzetta Nelson

            Jackie:  I know it hasn't been 30 days, but I needed to introduce Lizzy quickly.  People are starting to wonder.

            Agent Blorange:  I think this is a new record for you.

            Jackie:  How so?

            Takeru-muse:  You've been watching the show for 3 weeks, and you've already got your first fanfic going.

            Draco-muse:  Whoa, that is fast for you.

            Jackie:  Yes, and since I forgot it in the last chapter, I don't own XME.  I do, however, own Lizzy.  She's my character, not to be confused with *gag* Lizzie MacGuire.  I was even going to spell it Lizzie until I remembered her.

            Kurt:  Hallo!

            Takeru and Draco-muses:  What!  What are you doing here?  You're not a muse?

            Kurt:  Vaht's a muse?

            Jackie:  Never mind them.  Well, here's the second chapter.  It's in 3 places at once; hopefully you won't get too confused.  And, as always, R&R please!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _How does he do that?_

            Angie was trying to listen to Logan explain the rules, she REALLY was!  But it was very difficult when right next to you was a blue furred ball of energy who was hanging off the banister _by his tail._  Alex really was a mystery to her, as well as many of the other new students, but the adults didn't seem fazed at all by his appearance or behavior.  Except for one strange comment from Logan, _"Oh, Christ, here we go again…"_

            "Hallo?  Earth to Angie?  Is anyvone in zere?"

            Alex was waving a two-fingered hand in front of Angie, who had been staring into space for quite some time after Logan had finished his speech.  _Zis girl has ze attention span of a gnat, he thought, smiling to himself.  The same could be said of him, but he got hyper rather than zoning out._

            Angie shook her head.  "Sorry."  His accent was a head trip to her…she was used to the suburban drawl of her parents.  "Where did you say your family was from again?  Horrible short term memory."

            Alex flipped off the banister and leaned against the wall.  "Fahzer's from Germany, mohzer's from France.  Zat's vy my accent is zo veird."

            "So, how did they meet?"

            Alex smiled, showing sharp fangs.  "Here, of caurse."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*          {{Flashback}}

            "Hello Amandine.  Welcome to the Xavier Institute."

            The professor's calming voice wasn't doing much to appease the butterflies fluttering in Amandine Elizzetta Nelson's stomach.  "Please, _Monsieur_, call me Lizzy.  Amandine is _trop formel."  Her voice was quiet and shy, and she kept her head lowered as they traveled through the halls of the institute._

            Professor Xavier smiled.  "Alright, Lizzy.  You needn't feel so shy here.  Everyone is very outgoing, and I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."  She giggled nervously, and could hear people laughing and talking upstairs.  "Mais, I wish zat zere was someone else 'ere zat spoke French at least a little.  I'm not too terribly _confortable_ with English yet."

            "In that case, you won't be learning alone.  We've got another student here who is making the transition from German to English.  Perhaps he could be of some assistance."

            As if on cue, they walked into the kitchen, where Kurt Wagner was munching on a PBLTBJ sandwich (hee hee…stole that one from Internutter) and working on his homework.  His image inducer lay on the table next to him, leaving him furry and blue for the world to see.  "_Guten tag, Herr_ Xavier.  _Wie geht es?" he inquired politely, not even bothering to look up from his paper._

            "Pretty good, Kurt.  I'd like you to meet our new student, Lizzy."

            Kurt dropped his sandwich and looked up, afraid that he would meet fear in the new student's eyes.  Instead, he found that the blue eyes were smiling along with her mouth.  "Bonjour, Kuert," she said, placing the R in the back of her throat.  "I guess zat you are ze ozer_ étudent_ learning English here."  Surprised and a little confused with her reaction, or lack thereof, to his appearance, Kurt stood to greet her.  "Ja.  It's nice to meet another person who's as lost in this language as I am.  So, vaht brings you to Mutant High?"

            Lizzy tapped on her ears, and Kurt noticed the 4 piercings in each one.  "I can 'ear sings zat most people can't.  And I can control sound waves, _mais I don't do zat often.  She is more of a weapon, zat talent." Kurt laughed.  "Oh, trust me.  You'll be using that one more than you think here."_

            Satisfied that he had found a companion for the new girl, the professor turned to go.  "I'll just leave you two to get acquainted," he said as he left the room.  Once gone, Kurt lowered his voice.  "Okay, you can stop pretending now.  He's gone, you can be scared."

            Lizzy cocked her head to the side.  "Of what?"

            Kurt gestured to himself.  "Aren't you frightened of me?  You don't see people who look like zis every day."

            Lizzy smiled and nodded.  "Trust me, Kurt.  Appearances are ze last thing that would frighten someone like _moi_."

            {{End Flashback}}

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*          "Lizzy?  You and Lizzy stayed together?  That's amazing."

            Kurt was trying to catch Scott and Jean up on 15 years of his life.  Jean thought for a moment, recognizing the name.  "She was the one with all the holes in her ears, right?  I remember her."  Kurt laughed quietly.  "Ja, and now she von't let Alex pierce his, but Sari already has her first pair.  Go figure."  Scott raised his eyebrows.  "How would she even know if he did or not?"

            Kurt smirked and shook his head.  "Mother's intuition.  Sometimes it scares me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3: Deutschen Gastfreundschaft

            Jackie:  Quick chapter before I go to bed, since NO ONE'S REVIEWING RIGHT NOW!

            Agent Blorange:  Hah hah, nobody loves you.

            Kurt-muse:  Shut up!

            Draco-muse and Takeru-muse:  Kurt MUSE?!?!

            Jackie:  Eh heh heh…it's temporary boys, temporary.

            Agent Blorange:  Yeah, eventually she'll get rid of you two completely.

            *Draco and Takeru-muses get chibi sad eyes and start crying.*

            Jackie:  *Sigh* one day I'll learn to stop accumulating testosterone-laced MALE muses…anyways, X-Men: Evolution—don't own it.  Lizzy—own her.  Now let's get on with the story…and see if YOU can figure out why Lizzy acts so weird!

            Kurt-muse:  And if you do, be sure to tell us in ze review, vich I KNOW you'll right as soon as you read zis, RIGHT? Right.  Now enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "…And this will be your room."

            Angie glanced back at the woman showing the new mutants to their rooms.  Her name was Kathryn, and her kind face held the evidence of great beauty in her younger years.  Smiling, she turned to Alex.  "Your room's right next door.  I'll meet you there."

            With that, Kathryn walked through the wall.

            Alex and Angie looked at each other, and shrugged.  Nothing was going to faze them anymore.  Alex waved back as he walked to his room.

            The first thing Angie did was flop back on her new bed.  Staring at the ceiling, she wished that she could see her own mirages.  Then she could make the room look more like the pink-and-lace room she'd had back home.  Back with mom and dad…

            She sat up and sighed.  She'd been away from them for almost a day, and already she was homesick.  She could only imagine what Alex was going through…he was hundreds of miles away from his family.

            Squinting, she concentrated on her old room.  She thought about the pink lace curtains on the windows, the soft fluffy comforter on her bed, the walls of muted cotton candy pink with lavender trim.  She thought about her bookshelf, the top full of small stuffed animals watching over her books and stereo.  She opened her eyes.  Nothing.  Still the muted green and brown earth tones, no stuffed animals…just boxes and plain furniture, and she was still resting on a thin forest green blanket.  She sighed.

             "This sucks."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "This sucks."

            In the room next door, Alex was in a similar position.  Lying on the green material of his bed, Alex wished more than anything that his father or mother were here with him.  They knew what it was like to be different, to be treated like an outsider.  Sure, he was having an easier time here than he did when he started school back home, but still…

            "Mini Elf."

            Alex glanced up to see Logan looming in the doorway.  "Vhat did you call me?"

            "You're the elf's kid, ain'tcha?  Anyways, the Professor wants me to give you this 'fore school starts.  Wear it."

            Tossing a small package into Alex's hands, Logan scowled and walked away, muttering something about history better break the cycle (A/N- think about that for a while.  You'll get it) or he's walking.  Alex shook his head.  "Man, that guy's face would crack if he smiled."  Opening it, he found a watch like the one his father wore.  Placing it on his wrist, the image inducer flickered on, and Alex jumped up in shock.  

He crept forward as he viewed his new image in his dresser mirror.  His hair was the same, short on bottom and long on top, and still dark navy blue.  But his skin was no longer blue or fuzzy, but a golden brown color.  He looked down at his clothes, and recognized them immediately…it was the same outfit his father wore in all of his high school pictures.  Glancing himself over, he posed in the mirror a few times, grinning.  Then, he faded out, and made the invisible journey to the room next door.  _Payback time._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            ~*Flashback*~

            "So, like, what grade are you in?"

            The X-team were all walking into school together the next day, with their new companion Lizzy in tow.  She seemed very shy and nervous, and stuck close to Kurt.  Her eyes never left the ground, even as they entered the building.

            "Euh, I'm not sure…what would onzième be here?"

            Jean, who was in French class, started ticking of numbers on her fingers.  She got to ten, looked at her fingers in frustration, then grabbed Scott's hand and lifted up another finger.  "Eleventh.  Junior."

            Kurt's ears perked up.  "Cool!  Me too.  Maybe ve'll have some of ze same classes!"

"Do you know what your schedule is?"  Scott asked, always thinking responsibly.  Lizzy nodded, still not looking up.  "_Oui__.  __Histoire, Anglais, Chorale, Calcul, puis demain, Physique, EP, Science Domestique, et Français, naturallement."_

            Blank stares.

            "*Sigh* History, English, Choir, Calculus, and tomorrow Physics, Gym, Home Ec, and French, of course."

            "Ah."

            "Ve have sree classes togehzer, zat's awesome!"  Kurt said happily.  "Maybe I can show you _wenig meiner deutschen Gastfreundschaft vhile I show you around…"_

            Lizzy tilted her head to the side, but kept her gaze straight forward.  "Maybe, first, you can show me where ze Principal's office is?  I have to meet wis her zis morning before I go anywhere."  She turned his direction and batted her eyelashes a little.  "Zen later, you can show me _un peu de votre hospitalité...et charme...allemands.__"  Smiling, Kurt took Lizzy's wrist and the two dashed off into the building._

            Spike scratched his head.  "Um, am I the only one who didn't understand half of that conversation?"

            Kitty shook her head.  "Like, great.  We've got two ESOL's who can understand each other, but we can't understand them.  How does that work?"

            Jean shrugged.  "France and Germany border each other.  And it is more common in Europe for people to understand multiple languages."

            Scott looked at his watch.  "Well, ladies and gentlemen, the only language we need to understand right now is English for 'We're gonna be late if we don't hurry'!  Let's go!"

            Everyone quickly entered the building along with the rest of the crowd as the warning bell rang for first period, temporarily forgetting about the new girl and Kurt's new attachment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            ~*Still Flashback*~

            Kurt sat in his English class, tapping his foot gently on the book tray of the desk in front of him.  Lizzy was supposed to have English this period, but he hadn't had time to meet her at the History classroom.  He hoped that she would find the classroom okay…she didn't pay a lot of attention to her surroundings for a new student.

            "Hey Kurty cutie."

            Amanda slid into the seat next to Kurt and kissed him gently on the cheek.  "Hey Amanda.  You didn't happen to zee a new student wandering around outzide, vis a ponytail and very, very blue eyes?"  Amanda's eyes went dark.  "Why?  Who is she?  Why are you worried?"

            Kurt raised his hands defensively.  "Slow down, slow down!  She's new at ze Institute, and I'm vorried zat she might get lost, is all."  As Amanda raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the front, Kurt exhaled, relieved.  Amanda had been increasingly jealous this year, since a few other girls expressed their interests in Kurt's developing body (he had the Professor modify the holowatch to more accurately portray his muscle development).  Things were tense between them nowadays, and Kurt's carefree attitude didn't help any.  _Vonce__ again, he thought, __open mouth, insert foot. _

            The bell rang for the start of class, and the teacher began the lesson.  Kurt kept stealing glances out the window and at the door, but Lizzy never showed up.  Finally, class ended, and Kurt made his way to the teacher's desk.  "Excuse me, sir, but vere ve supposed to have a new student in class today?"

            The teacher looked up from his notes, and shook his head.  "No, I didn't receive any new student notices this week.  Maybe they've got another teacher."

            Puzzled, Kurt left the classroom and headed for the cafeteria.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            ~*Yep, still a flashback.  I know, it's long.*~

            Kurt knocked on the door of Lizzy's room.  He wanted to ask her how her first day went, and find out which English teacher she had.  Lance had the only other English 3 teacher in the school that period, and he said that she wasn't in his class, either.

            "Come in Kurt."

            Kurt cracked the door open.  "Vow, are you psychic?"  He saw her sitting on the bed with her hand resting on a textbook, which she closed as he entered the room.  Lizzy smiled.  "You're ze only one at zis school with a 'eartbeat zat fast.  Remember, I can 'ear sings you can't."

            "I guess no one can sneak up on you zen," he laughed as he flopped down on the bed beside her.  "So, how vas your first day at Bayville High School?"  Lizzy smirked and tilted her hand from side to side.  "Comme ci, comme ça.  I miss my old school.  All my classes have only _deux_ ou trois personnes_ in zem."_

            "That explains vhy you vere'nt in my English class today.  Are you in honors or something?"

            She looked down at the bed.  "You could say zat.  Sorta."

            Just then, Kurt noticed the clock on her nightstand.  "Oh man, it's dinnertime!  Ve'd better get going…hey, vanna see a trick?"

            Lizzy flinched, to Kurt's confusion.  "What kind of trick?"

            Kurt held Lizzy's wrists.  "Zis kind.  It von't hurt, I promise."

            *BAMF!*

            They landed in the dining room.  Lizzy almost fell as they appeared.  "Wow.  Zat's somesing.  Where are we now?"

            "The dining hall…and food!  That's something you'll definitely like about zis place!"

            As the rest of the students filed in, Kurt and Lizzy took their seats.  But all through dinner, Kurt had to wonder about the strange way Lizzy was reacting to everything.  _Maybe it's just a phase.  She'll see things eventually._

            ~*End Flashback.  Finally*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
